The End of a Blood Feud
by SeththeGreat
Summary: Kazuya Mishima verses Heihachi Mishima, one last time. This is the death match that will decide who will triumph in this near 40 year old blood feud in the Mishima family. Who will be victor? TEKKEN 7 SPOILERS!


Heihachi Mishima and Kazuya Mishima, a blood feud that had been going on for four decades, was finally going to end in this climatic battle near a volcano. This was no battle between good or evil. It was a battle between a father and a son, both of which had reasons for wanting the other dead.

The battle was fierce, with neither being able to get the upper hand, even with Kazuya utilizing the Devil Eye on his forehead that allowed him to fire lazers. Heihachi attempted to use one of his special techniques, but Kazuya stopped him with a 10-hit combination of attacks. This pushed Heihachi back.

"Is that it?" Heihachi boasted, earning him a swift kick to the stomach from Kazuya that knocked him on his back. That didn't stop him though, as the old man quickly rose to his feet. "Not yet!"

Kazuya was annoyed by his father's resilience. "Why don't you just die? That does it…"

Kazuya crossed his arms, a purple aura began to exude from his body. With a loud scream, the aura bursted and Kazuya transformed into his ultimate Devil form. Any normal man would be afraid of the sight of Kazuya's form. Monstrous and grotesque, it was something one would think you could only see in the worst of nightmares. This was not the case for Heihachi.

"This is what I was waiting for." Heihachi said. He went into a power stance and let out a loud battle cry. Fabric of his gi was ripped off as he began exuding a blue battle aura.

Yes indeed this was what he was waiting for. He had been waiting for an opportunity to face his son. More specifically, to face that accursed Devil Gene that ran through his blood. The Devil Gene had taken so much from him, and it came from his beloved wife of all people. It was because of the Gene that he had to kill his wife in self-defense. The gene is what allows his son to become the monster that stands before him. Killing his son and grandson would be doing a service to the world in his mind. As he would finally stomp out the Devil Gene from this world.

Though Kazuya's Devil form had propelled his power to new heights, he didn't expect that Heihachi would still be able to keep up with him. Though eventually Kazuya found an opening to hit Heihachi with an onslaught of devastating attacks that left Heihachi lying on the ground, setting him up for the kill.

"It's over…" Kazuya stated as he began charging seven lazers. One from his chest, and three from each wing. "Now die!" He shouted, launching all seven shots at Heihachi's body. It was a direct hit.

Kazuya stared in the distance at the firery volcano around him. It was over. No way anyone could've survived that attack…or so it seemed. Heihachi's fingers twitched, something Kazuya saw briefly.

"What?"

Heihachi's hands clenched up, and he began rising to his feet.

"You can't be serious!" Kazuya muttered in frustration. Heihachi stood, breathing heavily but with a smirk on his face that said "It'll take more than that to kill me."

Heihachi stood in his power stance once more and powered himself up again. "KAZUYA!" He shouted.

"Be quiet, you pathetic fool!" Kazuya responded and readied himself for another fight.

It appeared that Kazuya had become too reliant on his Devil Form. For as he far exceeded his father in terms of raw power, he forgot to take into account Heihachi's hidden power…his willpower. That willpower, combined with Heihachi's skills as a martial artist, proved to be too much for Kazuya. He had Kazuya on the ropes.

"Die, Kazuya!" Heihachi yelled, followed by three massively powerful punches to the chest, and then a headbutt strong enough to bounce Kazuya off the ground and into the air. "You're delusions of grandeur end here!" He shouted as he readied his next attack. Once Kazuya fell back in front of him, Heihachi hit him with his signature Demon Breath attack, a powerful two handed palm strike.

Kazuya was sent flying into a nearby boulder, while Heihachi fell down to one knee, panting. He put a lot of energy into that last attack. The smoke that came from Kazuya's impact with a boulder disappeared, showing Kazuya still standing, but knocked out of his Devil Form and just as exhausted as his father as he sluggishly made his way towards him.

Heihachi chuckled. "Still alive?"

"Damn you, Heihachi…" was all Kazuya said in response.

The two exhausted men slowly made their way towards each other until they were in close range, face to face. After a brief staredown, both men threw out a punch, with both of them hitting each other in the face. At this point, the use of the refined Mishima-style Karate was thrown out the window. It just became a slugfest. Two tired men throwing haymakers at each other. After an unknown amount of time passed, Kazuya charged forward and landed a powerful right cross on Heihachi's chest. He smiled, believing that this may have won him the fight. But Heihachi showed no signs of falling down. In fact, it seemed a smile grew on the old man's face. Before he could react, Heihachi retaliated with an electric powered headbutt, sending Kazuya stumbling back and gasping for air.

This wasn't looking good. His eyes began to get watery. Was he going to lose? He looked back to his father, but he didn't see the old man that he was currently fighting. He saw the younger, black haired Heihachi. The way he looked when he threw him off that cliff when he was only five years old. This man ruined his life. This is the man that from what he knew, killed his mother in cold blood. The man that was responsible for the death of his grandfather. The words Heihachi said to him throughout his life, played out in his mind.

 _You think you're tougher than me?  
I'll snap you like a twig.  
Your delusions of grandeur end here!_

He then remembered his mother, and then the vow he made to himself after being brought back to life by the G-Corporation.

 _I'm going to get everything back!_

Heihachi's willpower was strong, but so was Kazuya's. Like father like son you could say. Since the age of five, Kazuya devoted himself to getting revenge on his father for all that he did to him. It wasn't going to end like this. He wasn't going to lose.

Kazuya let out a cry of fury and anguish as he charged towards Heihachi, hitting him on the left side of the chest with a punch infused with devil power and so much more. Heihachi froze up, his heart beat began to slow down until it came to a full stop. Kazuya looked up at his father to see if his desperate attack did anything. And in what seemed like slow motion, Heihachi's lifeless body fell to the ground. Kazuya stepped forward and examined Heihachi.

It really was over. Heihachi Mishima was finally dead; by his own hand no less. The blood feud that had spanned nearly four decades, was finally over. It took Kazuya a good moment to let that sink in, as he looked down at his father's body.

" _No."_ He thought. It wasn't quite over just yet. Heihachi had survived being dogpiled by JACK-4s that all self-destructed. Kazuya wasn't going to take any chances. _"This time I'll make sure the job is done."_

It wasn't difficult to choose which method to finish Heihachi. They were near a volcano. Heihachi had thrown him down a volcano twenty-two years ago. Maybe it was time to return the favor. It seemed like a poetic way of ending things. He lifted Heihachi's body and carried him to the top of a cliff overlooking a pool of lava below. Kazuya tossed Heihachi right into the lava, to ensure there wasn't a piece of him left.

"Fighting is about whoever is left standing. Nothing else."

 **Though he had finally succeeded, Kazuya felt a strange feeling of…emptiness. This was what he had devoted most of his life to. Revenge against his father, since the age of five. He really knew nothing else. With that revenge finally achieved, Kazuya was unsure what the future had in store for him.**


End file.
